


Aftermath

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [17]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Rowan comes to live with Liam after Millie’s death, will the they transition smoothly or will Rowan cause more problems?





	Aftermath

A week later Liam returned with forlorn Rowan in tow, the loss of her mother setting her face with a permanent frown. She wanted her father, but she didn’t want to be there—the place that kept him away. Her meeting with Veronica only deepened her scowl. Rowan looked her up and down, taking in Veronica’s every feature, her eyebrows coming together as she made a disgusted face, “you’re the lady who took my daddy away.” She stated coldly, arms crossed over her chest.  
Veronica’s eyes widened in shock, she couldn’t understand why Rowan would think that she kept Liam from seeing her. “Why would you think I kept your daddy from you Rowan?” Veronica finally asked.  
“That’s what my mommy told me. She said you were jealous and came to our house and told her my daddy wasn’t allowed to see us anymore and we had to leave.” Rowan answered, tears welling up in her eyes and her lower lip quivering.   
Veronica stared at Rowan, her mouth agape, she couldn’t believe Millie would go to the lengths to actually lie to Rowan. To actually tell the little girl something like that was wrong. “Rowan, I promise you, I never wanted to take your daddy away. I did come to your house, but I went then trying to convince your mommy to let your daddy see you more.” Veronica replied, fibbing her real reason for paying Millie that visit, not wanting to tarnish the memory of her mother.   
“Are you saying my mommy lied to me?” Rowan asked, tears streaming down her face.  
Crap! How do I get myself out of this?! “No sweetie, maybe your mommy misunderstood me. I don’t know why your mommy told you that, but I promise you I always wanted your daddy in your life. When your mommy and you left I helped your daddy look for you.” Veronica replied, silently pleading with Liam to help her.  
Liam knelt down in front of Rowan, placing his hand on her shoulder, “sweet pea, I can assure you that Veronica would never try to keep me away from you. She worked very hard trying to help find you when you and mommy left.” He stated.  
Rowan wiped away her tears, sniffling, “then why did mommy take me away from you daddy?” She asked.  
Liam pulled her into his arms, “I don’t know sweet pea.” He replied as he rubbed her back. He couldn’t crush her memories of her mother by telling her the truth about why Millie took her away from him.   
Rowan leaned into Liam’s shoulder, a small smile forming on her lips, “daddy, I don’t want to be alone tonight can you stay with me?” She asked.  
“Of course I can sweet pea.” Liam replied.  
***  
The next two weeks were tense, Rowan clinging to Liam, not wanting to be away from him for long—begging him to stay with her at night. Every time she was around Veronica she would sneer and scowl, anything she could to keep Veronica from trying to replace her mother. It was her fault she lost her mom, if she didn’t make them leave her mom would still be alive. If she hadn’t stolen her dad, then maybe they could be the happy family they were meant to be. She refused to be in the same room with Veronica, especially if her father wasn’t there. Veronica was the enemy, the reason she was stuck in this ornate prison, the place that kept her father from her for most of her life.   
Rowan became Liam’s personal shadow, not allowing him to leave her behind, terrified he’d leave her like her mother did. Liam was at his wits end, he was happy to have Rowan around—but he didn’t know how to help her. He couldn’t be with her all the time, and she refused to leave his side. Her hatred towards Veronica was becoming problematic, he was starting to see just how much Millie had controlled their daughter. After he had gotten the call he had thought he’d work towards legitimizing her so she could be his heir, but he was quickly seeing that she was brainwashed to his life, his world. He resented his father for tricking Millie into leaving with his child. He was confused how the young woman he had known had turned into the twisted woman who brainwashed his child against his entire life. Liam was at a loss of how he could ever help his daughter, he had never noticed the signs of Millie’s brainwashing of Rowan or he would have worked to stop her before it got this bad.  
The tension between his wife and his daughter continued to intensify. Veronica was trying desperately to do anything she could do to help Rowan feel comfortable, Rowan did everything in her power to make Veronica miserable.   
With Rowan refusing to leave Liam’s side they had no choice to take her with them to the ultrasound. Her presence only amplified the the awkwardness of the situation. Rowan sat next to Liam clinging to him, refusing to let him leave her side. She stared daggers at Veronica who was sitting on the exam table, her round belly exposed as the doctor moved the ultrasound wand over her stomach. Liam gave Veronica a sympathetic look, he wanted to be next to her, holding her hand, but when he tried to leave Rowan’s side she threw a gigantic fit so loud that it had their ears ringing.   
Rowan glanced at Drake who was seated across the room, his own eyes fixed on the screen. Rowan tilted her head, a small smirk flitting on her lips, “Why is he here? Are the babies his?” Rowan questioned pointing at Drake, hope blooming in her chest—maybe she wouldn’t lose her daddy after all.  
Liam floundered for a moment, unsure how to answer knowing he couldn’t tell her the truth. “No sweet pea, the babies are mine, your siblings. He’s here because he’s the really excited uncle who couldn’t wait to see the babies.” He replied, guilt filling him at the lie.  
Drake felt his heart split in two at Liam’s words. He knew if they were going to keep the truth from the press that meant hiding it from Rowan too. That truth didn’t change the hurt he felt at being denied being the father of one of the twins.  
“Oh.” Rowan replied, her face contorting into a frown. She hated the idea of sharing her father with anyone else, she was considerably jealous of Veronica’s twins. She had been wishing that they didn’t exist. Her frown only deepened when the first baby’s heartbeat filled the room, her wish hadn’t come true.  
Veronica, Drake and Liam watched the baby move on the screen as the doctor took measurements. Rowan refused to look at the screen and tried repeatedly to drag her father’s attention from the stupid baby on the screen—she was already losing him, why did they have to exist?   
The doctor turned slightly, “You wanted to know the sex of the babies, correct Your Majesties?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Liam and Veronica replied simultaneously, both laughing slightly at their overlapping statements.  
The doctor returned her gaze to the screen, she moved the wand a little more, “looks like this one is a little girl.” She stated.  
Rowan narrowed her gaze, shooting daggers at Veronica’s stomach, she wouldn’t be her father’s only little girl anymore. The thought angered her, she hated that these new babies were coming, she just wanted things to be her, her mom and dad—she wanted the happy life that her mother promised her. She would never get that life, not now, all because of her.   
Liam felt his heart fill with love and quickly deflate when he realized they didn’t know if she was his, not yet. He would love her no matter what because she was Veronica’s, but it still stung. He wished that with time the pain would become more of a numb nuisance than the sharp stabbing pain that he felt.  
Drake refused to allow himself to think either baby was his, he didn’t want to get attached and have Liam rip the child away because it was never his. He just wanted to see his child, whichever it was, trying not to become attached to either so he didn’t lose his heart too when he picked wrong.   
Veronica smiled at the thought of a daughter, someone who’s hair she could do. Someone she could raise to be a strong woman, like her mother had done with her. Could she one day be a strong queen? Was she Liam’s or was she Drake’s. Her heart broke when she remembered the future wasn’t so clear for her babies.  
A slightly faster heartbeat filled the room, the hidden baby. Veronica smiled as she watched her second child on the screen as the doctor took some measurements. She reached to grab Liam’s hand, her smile dropping when she remembered he had to stay in the chairs with Rowan. Tears filled her eyes, she hated that Rowan was so hostile to her. She never waned to replace her mother, she knew that would be impossible, she simply wanted to be there for her, be a female role model for her when she needed one. Instead Millie had filled her head with lies about her and Rowan hated her, separating her from Liam for weeks. She had been thankful when they found Rowan, although saddened at learning she had lost her mother—she knew that wasn’t easy and at such a young age. She had been hopeful that she could help ease some of the pain for Rowan, instead it seemed as though Millie was getting in the middle of their marriage from the grave—using Rowan as a tool. She had taken to tearful prayers at night that her little broken family would become at least somewhat whole. She knew Liam was at loss of what to do about Rowan, she wanted nothing more to help him, but Rowan’s animosity towards her worried both her and Liam, and she had tried to keep her distance as much as possible.   
“This little one is a boy.” The doctor stated, pulling Veronica from her musings.  
A son, would he be a prince, a future king like Liam? Strong, smart, resilient, a good strong ruler and loving man. Or would he be Drake’s? Strong, sarcastic, a loyal friend, a good person through and through. With the sex attached to the babies she now wondered more than ever which child belonged to which man. She wished with every fiber of her being that she could see her future clearly—how would Rowan change their lives? Would she and Liam last? She knew she could wish all she wanted, but the only thing that would would answer these questions and more was time. 


End file.
